


Surprise

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, first 'i love you'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "Good night, I love you."





	Surprise

Usopp kinda hated the fact that the  _ first  _ time he said it, it wasn’t planned. He honestly wasn’t thinking, and when he realized it, the words had already gotten  _ far  _ away from him. The strange thing about it was that it came so natural to him to just say it off shoulder. It was almost like they’ve been saying it back and forth casually for a couple years. 

Dinner wasn’t even close to ending, but Usopp had nightwatch the previous evening and was almost falling asleep at the table. He tiredly got up, trudging over to the sink with his empty plate, already feeling a little guilty for adding to the upcoming mess. Sanji was still eating with everyone at the table, listening to whatever Nami was talking about and ignoring an insult being thrown his way from Zoro. 

The sniper walked back and put a hand on the shoulder pad of his lover’s blazer who swallowed before asking, “Done already?” Grey eyes looked up at brown ones. 

“Yeah...I can barely keep my eyes open.” It seemed like his upper eyelids weighed a few pounds. “So, I’m gonna go ahead.” 

“I can tell.” The cook took Usopp’s hand in his own, placing a kiss on the back of it. “Good night then. I’ll be down in a while.” 

“Okay. Good night, I love you.” He says, then calmly slipping out of the kitchen without a problem. 

Sanji’s hand suddenly went to his chest, redness crawling from his neck all the way up to his ears. He wasn’t sure whether his heart was growing or pounding too hard, but what he  _ is  _ sure of was that his heart was  _ not  _ prepared for that. There was this silly grin trying to fight his way on his face and somehow, he’s able to keep it at bay.

His nose would start gushing blood soon, which was probably why Brook rolled up his napkin and held it under his nostrils.

“What, has he never said it before?” Nami asks, a little concerned. 

“Nope.” Was wheezed out in response, the white cloth on Sanji’s upper lip now being stained red. His hand soon replaces the musician’s, sitting there for a couple more moments, at least trying to get himself to a point where the river of blood could turn into a few drops. 

“Drama queen.” Zoro comments off a bite rice.

Usopp hadn’t realized what he said until he was halfway down the stairs to where his hammock was...then ‘Usoppdashing’ the rest of the way. 

Unbeknownst to him, he’s being followed. 


End file.
